1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell typically includes a fuel cell stack in which a collector plate, an insulator plate, and an end plate are arranged at both ends of a single cell stacked body in which a plurality of single cells are stacked together. With such a fuel cell stack, a manifold that supplies and discharges gas and coolant to and from a gas flow path inside the single cells and a coolant flow path formed in the fuel cell is formed through the single cell stacked body.
Also, an open portion of the manifold is formed in an end plate arranged in at least one of the two ends of the single cell stacked body. A conduit for supplying and discharging fluid from outside of the fuel cell stack is connected to the open portion of the manifold provided in the end plate. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-343406 (JP-A-2002-343406), for example, describes, as such a structure related to a connecting portion that connects the manifold to the conduit, a structure in which a manifold portion formed inside the end plate is provided inclined with respect to a manifold portion formed inside the single cell stacked body.
However, when the manifold portion inside the end plate is inclined with respect to the manifold portion inside the single cell stacked body, it may be difficult to sufficiently ensure bolt fastening strength depending on the positions of the bolt holes formed in the end plate and the like, and the manifold portion inside the end plate. Therefore, it is desirable to further improve the structure related to the bolting of the conduit to the end plate.